Kelabu Dan Bersinar
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: Eren bocah limabelas tahun yang kerasukan arwah hantu ballerina/Mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarnya/"S-saya tidak marah...saya hanya ingin terlihat 2keren untuk cukup menarik bagi Sir Rivaille/Konsep fic ini dari Film korea Master's sun-CHAP TERAKHIR UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Kelam dan Bersinar. Adalah Rivaille dan Eren.**

**Desclaimer : Hajime Isayama.**

**Ratef : T+**

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Summarry : Eren bocah limabelas tahun yang kerasukan arwah hantu ballerina/Mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarnya/"S-saya tidak marah...saya hanya ingin terlihat 2keren untuk cukup menarik bagi Sir Rivaille/Konsep fic ini dari Film korea Master's sun-**

**Dan akan saya cantumkan pengarangcerita film aslinya. Yakni.:**

**Hong jeung eun dan Jong mi ran.**

**A/N : Maap klo kurang memuaskan. Ini fic Humor pertama Author.**

**.**

**.**

-=!Alra-AijoNSD!=-

Tuk-Tak-Tuk

Suara ketukan kaki Eren tersengar dipercepat.

TukTakTuk

Kini lebih cepat.

TUKTAKTUK

TUKTAKTUK!

Eren tak dapat menahannya. Bahunya berjengit dan kakinya semakin melangkah patas.

TUKTAKTUK!-TUKTAKTUK!

Dan lebih patas lagi.

**TUKTAKTUK!. TUKTAKTUK!.**

'Debt'

Tubuh Eren menegang. Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Papa!. Papa!. M-maafin Eren biasanya nakal!. M-mama!. M-mama!. Maama maafin Eren biasanya males..-k-kumohon!. Papa-Mama!. H-hiduplah k-kembali!. Eren takut hantu. Eren takut Hantu."

Eren menutupi wajah imutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia tidak mau mempikirkan. Ia tidak mau membayangkan..-apa yang berada dibelakangnya. Tidak...-tidak. Eren tidak mau membayangkan arwah hantu buruk rupa dengan darah-darah mereka yang menjijikkan itu. Tidak..tidak...~

Pikirkan tentang Cup-Cake Eren!. Cup-Cake..!. Cup-Cake!. Cup-cake sangat enak Eren. Cup-Cake masih sangat enak untuk dipikirkan. Tidak..-jangan bayangkan hantu-hantu itu Eren. Jangan...~

"Hey."

Deg!

Eren berbalik secepat refleksinya.

"E-eh...-R-Rivaille-Sensei?." Wajah Eren memanas. Kepalanya menunduk dengan gestur sipu yang tak terelakkan. "M-mengapa anda ada disini?."

Tentu saja bodoh!. Rivaille kan wali kelasmu!.

Rivaille menghela napas. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang. Mencoba menilik apakah gerangan yang diperhatikan siswanya di angkatan 2 tahun lalu itu.

"Kau memperhatikan apa?. Hantu?."

Eren tersentak. Ia menundukkan wajah pucatnya. Menggingit jari.

Kepala coklat Eren mengangguk dua kali. Rivaille menilik kebelakang. "Apa ada sesuatu yang seperti itu disini?." Lagi. Eren mengangguk. Dan semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya memejam kuat-kuat. Tapi, Ia tak melihat apapun.

"A-ada..-s-seorang wanita..-d-dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih." Eren mulai menggambarkan arwah hantu yang ia sadari berada dibelakang Rivaille itu. Dengan jari-jarinya. "Dia bertiara. Dan..-wajahnya setengah memar. Sepertinya, d-dia baru meninggal. Sebelum pernikahannya berlangsung."

Rivaille berdecih. "Apa dia mengganggumu?."

"AH!." Eren menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lebih kerat. Ia berpaling. Tak mau melihat saat si hantu berpindah di belakang tubuhnya.

Namun, ...

'_Puk'_

Push...!

Si arwah menghilang saat Rivaille menepuk bahunya lagi.

Setelah itu, entah kenapa perasaan Eren jadi lega. Perlahan Eren menyingkirkan tangannya. "D-dia pergi. D-dia menghilang!. Sensei!." raut piasnya terlempar jauh oleh senyum imut yang begitu lega.

Rivaille menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah. Kita masuk sekarang. Reuni akan segera dimulai." Rivaille melenggang duluan.

Tapi..-Eren cepat-cepat menyusulnya. Eren tak mau mengambil resiko dengan jauh-jauh dari Rivaille saat ia berada pada gedung dekat pemakaman penduduk sekitar. Itu.

Alasannya kenapa?. Eren mampu melihat hantu. Dan ia ketakutan karenanya. Namun, saat Rivaille menyentuhnya sedikit saja. Entah kenapa ada aura kuat yang menguar. Hingga arwah-arwah hantu yang mendekatinya, menghilang.

Sebenarnya itu sudah sejak dulu, sejak Eren kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu. Dan koma selama itu. Membuat arwahnya yang menggantung didunia astral berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Arwahnya berjanji kepada banyak arwah orang mati untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka. Itu membuat aura Eren bersinar. Dan itu sanggup menarik perhatian para hantu.

Dan keistimewaan Rivaille yang beraura kelam berkabut membuat sinar Eren meredup. Saat Rivaillle menyentuhnya. Itu membuatnya sangat bergantung kepada Rivaille. Dan keberadaan wali kelasnya dulu.

Terkadang. Jika ia sudah dihantui banyak arwah dalam tidur. Ia tanpa ragu berlari dalam tidur. Masih mengenakan piama dan memeluk boneka pinguinnya. Dan kakinya melangkah mengikuti insting menuju ke rumah Rivaille. Masuk dari bermacam-macam jalur..-bahkan Eren pernah melompat masuk lewat jendela rumah Rivaille, dan juga pernah lewat juga dari basement-nya. Demi menghindari para hantu itu. lantas..-

...

Pagi-pagi Eren hanya tersadar. Ia tidur meringkuk di ranjang Rivaille. Menggenggam tangan Rivaille. Dan berada satu selimut milik Rivaille...-yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya yang agak kurang nyaman karena tangannya berada dalam genggaman erat Siswanya.

Dulu memang Rivaille menolak keberadaannya keras saat otak rasionalnya dijejali kemampuan unik Eren yang bertergantungan dengannya. Namun..-setelah pernah melihat Eren bertingkah seperti orang gila didalam Gymnasium basket sekolah diiringi teriakknya yang memekik ketakutan terpojok oleh lima arwah penghuni Gymnasium ke pojok ruangan. Dan Eren yang pernah kesurupan berkali-kali saat ia mulai melamun.

Rivaille mempercayainya..-mengenai fakta kemampuan istimewanya itu. Dan mengizinkan Eren menyentuhnya di telapak tangan atau lengan bila merasa dinganggu oleh beberapa Arwah. Tentu, Rivaille tak akan memberikan kesempatan emas itu secara gratis. Tapi dengan syarat.

Asalkan...-

...

...

Mampu meningkatkan prestasi akademiknya dalam satu ulangan harian setiap setelah satu kali menyentuhnya. Ringan bagi Rivaille melontarkan persyaratan itu.

Tapi...

...kutukan bagi Eren yang notabene otaknya kurang pandai. Untuk menjalankan hal itu.

Tapi, tekadnya sudah bulat untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin. Agar ia terhindar dari segala macam bentuk hantu...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan semakin dekat dengan Rivaille.

**.**

**.**

**-SunLightEren-**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh, tawa Jean mengejek harga dirinya. Si muka kuda itu memukul punggungnya dengan kasar.

"Gyahahaa...~umurmu sudah duapuluh satu Eren. Buat apa takut alkohol?. Kau ini aneh-aneh saja."

Eren menunduk sambil menatap kemasan susu mineralnya di genggaman. Batinnya membandingkan kotak susu mineral ini dengan cairan beralkohol yang berada didalam gelas-gelas mungil dalam genggaman tangan rekan-rekan lamanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku punya alasan!. Bukannya aku tak berani minum!." tegasnya tak terima. Ia melirik Rivaille yang tampak tengah bercakap-cakap dengan rekan guru seangkatannya di meja sebrang sana. Ah...-andai rekan-rekannya tahu soal keistimewaannya. Mereka tak akan meledeknya seperti ini.

Tapi, kalau Eren menceritakan hal itu sekarang kepada mereka. Dapat dipresiksi bahwa akhirnya mereka semua akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menganggapnya agak gila dan kemudian...-mereka takkan percaya. Tapi sungguh. Kalau saja Jean tahu disisinya. Berdiri sesosok arwah Armin...-mantan pacarnya yang meninggal satu tahun lalu sebab sakit DBD. Armin dengan wajah pucatnya. Dan tatapan kosongnya menatap muka...-mungkin Jean takkan sanggup tertawa-tawa seperti ini didepan kawan-kawannya.

Eren tahu, sebenarnya jiwa jean tidak benar-benar disini malam ini. Sedikit banyak rekan lamanya itu masih memfikirkan keberadaan Armin saat ini. Karena itu, perasaan Jean yang tersembunyi sanggup memanggil arwah Armin datang berkunjung sesuai tempat aura cahaya dari tubuhnya.

Meskipun, Jean saat ini tengah menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Crista. Pacar barunya.

"Haha...alasan. Eren. Kami tahu kau menolak karena kau buka peminum yang baik. Haha..?. Aku tidak salah kan?." Berthold mengangkat dua alisnya bersamaan. Menggooda kelemahannya terhadap alkohol?. Iya.

SHIT!.

Sebenarnya bukan karena itu Eren merasa kesal...-yah mungkin sedikit. Tapi ia kesal. Karrena mereka tak tahu saja apa yang terjadi ketika ia mabuk nanti.

Arwah-arwah akan mengambil alih tubuhnya dan menggunakannya sesuai keinginan mereka.

Eren bergedik membayangkan moment kesurupannya dulu.

Ya. Eren pernah sekali mabuk atas minuman beralkohol pertama yang dia konsumsi untuk mencegah hawa dingin menusuk kedalam tubuh saat diluar rumah hujan lebat.

Justru...-hasilnya. Arwah seorang pengantin wanita serupa yang diluar tadi...-merasuki tubuhnya dan membawa tubuh belianya itu dihadapan suaminya yang dia tinggal mati akibat sakit jantungnya kambuh. Oh astaga...-Eren hampir kehilangan kepera...-upss. Keperjakaannya saat itu kalau saja...-

...

.

..Rivaille tak curiga terhadap perilakunya yang aneh. Berjalan anggun dengan tatapan mata kosong ala arwah pengantin wanita yang merasukinya. Menuju ke salah satu rumah mewah milik sepupu kepala sekolah milik Dot Pixis. ...tempat Eren sekolah.

Dan kebetulan saat itu, Rivaille baru pulang dari kantor sekolah mengurus raport anak didiknya yang harus naik kelas semester dua. Mengetahui polahnya yang anggun dan tidak seperti biasanya...-kalem ala anak laki-laki biasa. Rivaille mengikuti dari belakang dengan sebuah payung dan mengawasi geriknya.

Tahu-tahu saat itu..-Rivaille tak dapat menampik perasaan terkejutnya saat Irvin si sepupu Dot Pixis yang baru saja kehilangan istrinya seusai resepsi. Menerima ciuman liar dari bibir Eren tapi berjiwa Mikasa saat itu.

Namun entah mengapa setelah itu, mereka bercengkerama sejenak. Dan selanjutnya Eren mungil digendong ala Brydal style kedalam rumah dengan posisi lengan Eren memeluk leher si empunya rambut putih keabuan.

Dan jangan lupakan. Aksen Irvin Menutup pintu rumahnya dengan seringai mencurigakan itu sangat tidak bisa Rivaille abaikan terutama...-itu adalah Eren.

Hanya dirinya yang tahu tentang keistimewaan indigo Eren dan lupakan soal interaksinya yang sering dibutuhkan Eren akhir-akhir ini.

Bagaimanapun Eren anak didiknya juga di Singanshina High School kelas 2-3. Dan saat ini hanya dirinya yang dapat diharapkan pertolongannya...-saat tak ada orang yang tahu kejadian barusan. Saat ini.

Berarti tanggung jawab atas Eren ada pada dirinya. Khusus saat ini.

Dan asing pemandangan Irvin bertelanjang dada mendesak Eren kecil yang telah bulat dibawahnya...-menerima sentuhan perdana yang berhasil meloloskan desahan erotisnya namun dengan suara perempuan. Tentu saja...-tak lain adalah Mikasa. Rivaille lihat..-ketika ia mendobrak pintu ruang praivat si tuan rumah itu.

Untung..-saat itu pemandangan terlarang itu tersekat sempurna oleh keberadaan selimut hangat.

Singkat kejadian, keberadaan Irvin diurus Rivaille dengan membutuhkan waktu dan tenaga tak sedikit. Hingga suami arwah Mikasa itu pingsan dengan kondisi berdarahnya yang tidak elit disisi nakas. Sementara tubuh Eren yang menerima tepukan dibahu olehnya. Langsung tersentak tanda arwah Mikasa menguap pergi dari raga belia itu. Namun kondisi mabuknya membuat si empunya tubuh yang nyawanya masih melayang tetap pingsan kembali seusai sadar sejenak.

Tahu-tahu, paginya Eren telah tertidur disisi Rivaille, dengan mengenakan piama Rivaille, menggenggam tangan Rivaille...-dengan dahi mengerut...ketakutan. Agaknya Eren sadar apa yang telah terjadi padanya malam itu sebelum ia pingsan lagi.

Tapi setidaknya, dengan menggenggam tangan Rivaille selama ia mabuk dalam tidur. Tubuh kosongnya tak diincar oleh arwah manapun yang telah menunggu kesempatan disisinya. Mungkin karena aura kelabu dari Rivaille lebih gelap dan sanggup meredupkan aura cahayanya. Hingga hal itu...-membuat para arwah tak lagi merasa terpanggil oleh kesatuan cahaya terang seindah dirinya.

Demi kepala botaknya Connie springer. Si bintang pelajar di angkatannya setelah Armin R.I.P. Eren tak akan mengambil resiko meminum alkohol lagi jika akhirnya bisa seperti itu.

Tidak.

Akan.

Pernah.

Lagi.

Tekannya dalam hati.

Dan mengakui tak mengakui Eren memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda kepada Rivaille sejak saat itu.

Sungguh.

Andai saja Rivaille tahu.

.

.

.

"Cemen kau Eren. " kini gantian Reiner yang mengoloknya. Yang lain mentertawakannya. Membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Dan...-

DAB!.

Eren membanting pantat kotak susunya yang terbuat dari keramik ke meja. Menimbulkan benturan keras.

"PETRA!.AKU MINTA SUSUNYA LAGI!." teriaknya sengaja dikeraskan. Membuat seluruh penghuni Cafe Rose tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkahnya. Kecuali Petra yang merona sebab dalam otak hentainya..-gambaran Eren menyinggung menenai 'susu' itu berbeda. Dan Rivaille yang menaruh sudut pandangnya tak terbaca...-kepada Eren. Dari tempat duduknya.

Susu?.

Well, tentu saja. Hanya Eren dan Mian Kodomo-nya Hanji-Sensei yang sedang minum susu disini. Yang lain, tentu air berlakohol itu.

Tapi toh. Eren puas saat seluruh rekannya tahu soal anti-minum-nya. Biar sekalian..-Eren tenang.., -mungkin- tak akan ada yang berani mengoloknya lagi. Setelah itu.

"Y-ya...tunggu sebentar, Eren." Petra mulai meracik pesanan Eren. Dia selaku pemilik Cafe disana.

Dan...

_'Bughm'_

Eren mendaratkan pantatnga ke bantalan kursi lagi dengan emosi ketat menggondok didalam hati. Tiba-tiba...~

_**Singggggg!...~**_

Jantung Eren berdegub kencang. Wajahnya yang merona sejenak setelah matanya beradu pandang dengan Rivaille...-berubah menjadi pias saat ada arwah Marco yang pernah dikabarkan tertabrak kereta di Peron Maria sebulan yang lalu. Datang dengan penampilan seragam lengkap namun perawakannha mengerikkan dengan darah-darah disekitar tubuhnya. Sepertinya...-Marco mengira dia masih hidup dan ia harus ikut acara reunian rekan-rekan lamanya yang berkumpul di tempat ini.

Gemetar...-Eren berlari keluar Cafe dengan alasan ingin menerima telephonnya yang bergetar. Meskipun ia tahu Marco tak akan merasukinya. Tapi penampilannya yang mengerikkan sungguh-sungguh menggentarkan jiwa lemahnya yang masih belum tahan terhadap penampakan hantu seram.

"Eren!."

Ajaib. Rivaille sepertinya tahu dia ketakutan akan penampakan mahluq halus. Membuat langkahnya terhenti seketika. Sekilas perasaan tak nyaman melingkupi Eren saat hampir seluruh rekannya. Memperhatikan interaksi guru-murid yang agak aneh sejak dulu itu...

Rivaille mengayunkan tangannya pelan. "Eren!." meskipun begitu, Eren tahu, sedikit banyak Rivaille menghawatirkan kejiwaannya yang tergoncang. Maka dari itu, guru Fisika+Kimia itu beranjak dari duduknya, dan perlahan melangkah mendekati dirinya. Tentu..-dengan akting yang begitu tak kasat mata. Menghiraukan puluhan lensa mata pengunjung Cafe ini. Mereka yang terkagum melihat guru terkesan Oportunis dan galak itu melakukan interaksi yang menurut mereka agak aneh disaksikan.

Telapak tangan Rivaille menepuk puncak kepala Eren. "Aku ingin bicara mengenai pesan yang kutitipkan padamu, kemarin."

Pesan?.

Tentu Eren paham saat ini Rivaille hanya bersandiwara. "I-iya..sensei." kata Eren dengan menoleh sebentar ke arah belakang. Arwah Armin dan Marco tak lagi ada di Cafe ini. Juga dengan yang lain.

"Hey Rivaille!. Kau sudah mau pulang?!." Hanji berteriak dari kejauhan. Rivaille mengibaskan tangannya sebentar.

"Bukan, nanti aku kembali. Ini hanya pembicaraan sebentar."

"Oh, baiklah!."

Sementara itu, Jean menyeringai saat melihat langkah kaki Rivaille dan Eren keluar bersamaan dari dalam Cafe.

Sepertinya ia memiliki satu ide bagus untuk mengerjau Eren. Lagi pula, dua hari lagi ulang tahun kepala coklat itu. Tapi kelas di Universitas tempat mereka mereka mengemban pendidikkan S1..-tidak ada kelas di saat yang sama. Mungkin mengerjainya sekarang bukan suatu hal yang buruk.

'Deb'

"Kau mau kemana Jean?." tanya Reiner ketika melihat muka kuda itu berdiri sambil membawa sebotol Sake yang berkadar alkohol cukup tinggi di tangannya.

"Aku mau menemui Petra didapur. Aku tidak suka Sake ini. Kurang menyengat."

O.

Semua orang tahu Jean peminum sejati. Dia tak akan puas dengan kadar alkohol se-standar botol yang dipegangnya.

"Oke, cepat kembali ya?."

"Hmn."

Jean langsung melangkah kedapur. Disana Petra sibuk mengaduk susu Eren dengan sendok plastik.

"Eh, Jean. Ada apa?. Kau mau susu juga?."

"Bukan, tapi Eren sudah tidak sabar menunggu susunya diluar. Aku akan ambilkan ini untuknya." kata Jean dengan ekspresi sebaur mungkin. Dan petra terkelabuhi.

"O, tapi...-."

"Petra!. Putriku menangis dilantai dua!." seru Ymir dari arah tangga."Dia baru bangun tidur dan mencarimu!."

Tepat sekali. Batin Jean.

Jiwa ibu-ibu petra langsung keluar. "E-emn...baiklah. Ini susu untuk Eren kuserahkan padamu ya?. Ini nanti tambahi sedikit air lagi."

"PETRA!." teriakan Ymir kembali bergaung.

"Iya, iya!. Sebentar!."

Dab-dab.

Petra menghilang dibalik kelokan tangga setelah melepas apron dan meletakkannya di punggung kursi dapur secara asal.

Saat itu, Jean menyeringai.

Cesst...

Cairan Sake dari dalam botol di tangan Jean mengalir kedalam gelas susu Eren.

"Kau jangan khawatir, Petra."

**TBC**

**Makasih sudah baca. Ini rencananya cuma sampai 2 Chap. Chap depan sudah tamat.**

**RnR?.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya : **

_Saat itu, Jean menyeringai._

_Cesst..._

_Cairan Sake dari dalam botol di tangan Jean mengalir kedalam gelas susu Eren. _

_"Kau jangan __khawatir, Petra.__"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kelabu dan Bersinar.**

**Desclaimer : Hajime Isayama.**

**Ratef : T+**

**Genre : Horror/Romance**

**Summarry : Eren duapuluh satu tahun yang kerasukan arwah hantu ballerina/Mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarnya/"S-saya tidak marah...saya hanya ingin terlihat keren untuk cukup menarik bagi Sir Rivaille/Konsep fic ini dari Film korea Master's sun-**

**Dan akan saya cantumkan pengarang cerita film aslinya. Yakni.:**

**Hong jeung eun dan Jong mi ran.**

.

.

.

"Sudah?. Tidak ada hantu lagi?."

Eren melangkah mundur. Segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Rivaille. Kepalanya menggeleng. "T-terimakasih Sir."

Rivaille menghela nafas panjang. Sudah ia duga Eren ketakutan melihat arwah tadi.

"Mikasa kah yang kau lihat?."

Eren menggeleng. "Bu-bukan Sir. T-tapi Armin-san dan Marco-san. M-mungkin mereka ingin mengikuti acara reuni i-ini. Sir."

Rivaille tak berkomentar apapun setelahnya. Kakinya berbalik haluan dan memasang gestur seolah menyampaikan pesan 'ayo pergi dari sini.' atau 'ayo kembali'.

**DEG!.**

"T-tunggu. Sir!." Secepat angin Eren berlari mendekati Rivaille. Mata hazelnya menatap tanah saat ia tak mampu menatap mata si mantan wali kelasnya. Ketika berbalik lagi.

"Apa?." suaranya nyaris tak seperti bertanya.

Ragu-ragu jari telunjuk Eren mendekati kemeja kotak-kotak berbalut jas almamater wali kelas milik Rivaille yang masih bagus. Walaupun sudah disimpan dilemari sejak kelulusan seangkatan Eren 4 tahun lalu. Namanya aja disimpan. Bukan dipakai.#Ah lupakan!. Deskripsi ficsiku emang bertele-tele!. Jadi jangan protes!. (**Sebenarnya ini cuma pelampiasan gara-gara comment yang menusuk hati Alra kemariiiiin banget#curcol)**

"A-ano...~b-bolehkah s-saya...-i-ittu..."

Rasanya susah sekali melontarkan kata ambigu seperti _'menyentuhmu'...-_maksudnya tentu saja cuma menempelkan jari telunjuknya di jas Rivaille selama mereka berjalan kedalam cafe kembali. "A...-AA..-Anoooo...di...di p..-pemakaman s-sana t..-tadi a...-ada...s-seorang ballerina y-yang b-baru muncul. S...-sir..k..karena itu...-."

Geb!.

Anggap saja jantung Eren sekarang adalah balon montok yang ditusuk jarum saat Rivaille menggenggam tangannya lantas menyeretnya kedalam cafe dengan langkah kaki pendeknya yang lebar-lebar.

Duaar!.

Untung ciptaan tuhan tidak selemah itu!.

Efeknya ga akan meletusin jantung. Tapi seolah memindahkan warna paprika merah di pipi Eren.

Ya tuhan. Detak jantungnya bahkan lebih hebat saat ini daripada saat ia gugup ketakutan di kejar arwah.

Rivaille.

Memang kelabu yang memadamkan sinar.

.

.

.

**Piku-manis-imut-Eren-Author-sedeng-fujoshi-RiRen-AKUT!.**

.

.

.

Hening sejenak. Saat mendapati guru-murid itu duduk dikursi yang sama. Di dua meja terbelakang.

Hanya saja, selain Ruvaille dan Eren. Connie springer si botak namun nyaris seteliti Armin itu tersenyum tidak beres saat tadi memergoki tangan keduanya bergenggaman. Begitu ia keluar dari toilet pria. Dan berpapasan dengan keduanya saat mereka masuk cafe.

Hanji berdeham memecah suasana. Ia menyikut MC Berthold yang mlongo sejenak. "Yihau!. Karena Sir Rivaille dan Eren sudah kembali!. Kita mulai saja ya acara hiburan intinya!. Dan inilah...-."

"Tunggu bodoh!. Kau mau meninggalku?!."

Tak.

Jean mendaratkan sekotak susu mineral milik Eren kehadapan si pemilik bersamaan ia keluar dari dapur Petra. Sembari menenggak sake-nya. Lalu...-

Tak.

Jean duduk disebelah Reiner yang tengah memeriksa volume mixrophone yang Berthold gunakan.

Eren bergedik. Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin akibat gugup kini tambah gemetar. Saat melihat jean tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Sekilas.

Et?.

Ha?.

Jangan-jangan jean tahu...-

"A-ano...Sir. S-sepertinya aku s-sudah tidak apa-apa." tangan berkeringat dingin Eren lolos dari pegangan Rivaille. Wajahnya memanas saat melihat Arwah Armin yang berpenampilan biasa..-hanya terlihay pucat- tersenyum. Melihat interaksinya dengan Rivaille.

Ya.

Aura Eren yang bersinar terlihat oleh para Hantu lagi setelah Rivaille tak menyentuhnya.

**"Baiklah!. Si karena si kampret itu sudah kembali!." **seru Berthold dengan gaya puasnya. Melihat Jean mencaci-cacinya ditempat. **"Kita mulai!. Ini adalah lagu baru dari teman penyanyi kita yang secantik dewi!."** iya, semua sudah tahu hal itu Fubar!.**"Kita sambut dia!. Crishta!." **dan cacian Jean makin banyak tak terkendali sejak melihat Crishta merona setelah mendapat hadiah kerlingan nakal dari Berthold.

Wah...bahaya nih..~

"Pssssttt...-i-itu tidak benar." Eren menempelkan telunjuknya didepan bibir. Ia mulai berkomunikasi dengan arwah Armin dengan bisikan."A-aku...t-tidak...-k-kau salah paham."

**"Baiklah teman-teman...lagu ini khusus Jean dan aku aransemenkan buat kalian."**

Arwah armin memang tidak semengerikkan arwah yang lain. Karena dia meninggal tanpa membawa masalah serius. Dengan Arwah seperti inilah Eren biasa berkomunikasi. Tapi kalau yang berdarah-darah seperti Marco. Eren akan ketakutan setengah mati.

"T-tidak...kau salah paham...s..sungguh...!." Eren memalingkan muka merahnya dari Rivaille saat guru 28 tahun itu melirik perilakunya yang tak lazim. Disaat seperti itu. Sedikit banyak. Rivaille tahu Eren tengah berbicara dengan seorang mahluq halus.

"Siapa?."

DEG

"M-maaf?." Eren sengaja menggenggam kotak susunya didepan bibirnya supaya ronai merahnya tertutupi. Matanya terpejam sejenak menikmati aroma susu mineral yang segar.

"Siapa yang ada disini?."

Oh...arwah itu.

"A-armin. Sir." telapak tangan Eren menepuk kursi kosong disampingnya. "D-dia disini." satu penjelasan lagi. "Dia menyapa anda saat ini." lalu Eren memasang telinganya lebih siaga kali ini. "Katanya anda sangat...-."

Eren tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Rona dipipinya lebih tebal lagi saat Armin justru tersenyum padanya.

Sementara Rivaille, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Jangan heran. Kemampuan unik Eren yang tak bisa dilakukannya dan berhubungan dengan dunia astral itu selalu membuatnya tertarik. Jujur saja.

_'Katakan..-kenapa berhenti?.' _

Eren menggeleng.

"K-kau...s-sengaja ya?." Eren menatap mata Armin tajam. Juga sedikit takut. Armin menyeringai "T-tidak..aku tidak mau katakan. Itu kan..-."

"Apa katanya?."

DEG!.

Keringat Eren meluncur segede jagung.

"A..-ano...t-tidak...-tidak..tidak...ada kok Sir." Eren menggeleng kecil. Armin malah memasang seringai lebih mengerikkan saat Rivaille tahu Eren berbohong.

"Itu ucapan Armin. Bukan ucapanmu." auranya menuntut jawaban. Sungguh wajah Eren sudah tergantikan dengan paprika merah saat ini. Dengan efeknya yang berasap pedas. Dirinya benar-benar malu.

"T-tapi ini...Sir...i-ini...-."

Rivaille mengetukkan kukunya di atas meja. "Aku ingin mendengar ucapannya!."

Ia bisa saja bohong mengenai ucapan Armin kepada Rivaille, tapi Rivaille juga bisa saja mengetahui saat dirinya berbohong. Rivaille pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya seperti buku yang terbuka. Kalimat didalamnya bisa dibaca dengan mudah.

"A..-anda s...sangat l..uar biasa s..seperti..biasanya." Eren menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam. Suaranya pun refleks memelan karena dia benar-benar malu. "D..-dan k..k-kita terlihat seperti s..-sedang b..-berkencan."

DEG!.

Armin benar-benar mengeluarkan seringai psycopatnya kali ini.

"A..-anoo i...itu...k..kata Armin, Sir." Eren menekankan kalimatnya pada 'Kata Armin'. Ia tidak ingin Rivaille salah paham lebih banyak. Tapi sejujurnya...-ia sedikit senang juga ketika secara tidak langsung. Ia mengutarakan isi hatinya juga kan?. ^^

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?."

Eh?

Eren menoleh ke Rivaille dengan raut harap-harap cemasnya yang melekat. Apa Rivaille juga menyukainya?.

Ah!.

Itu aneh!.

Eren sadar dia seorang Yaoi. Tapi untuk Rivaille, ia tak berharap banyak.

Apalagi sejak dulu Rivaille berada ditengah-tengah para siswi yang cantik-cantik dan memuja ketampanannya. Itu. Sekali lagi..-Eren tidak berharap banyak. Meskipun mereka sering tidur bersama. Dan...ah. Lupakan.

Tapi tak bisa!.

Eren sadar dia _pernah _sekali berciuman dengan Rivaille saat dimalam ia mabuk setelah tubuhnya ditempati arwah Mikasa itu. Sesaat setelah Rivaille membaringkannya. Tentu...-setelah para pelayan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piama biru Rivaille.

Saat itu, Sebelum Rivaille membiarkan tangannya berada dalam genggamannya untuk menjaganya dari arwah yang mungkin saja hendak memasuki tubuhnya. Tubuh Eren, dirasuki oleh arwah isabel terlebih dahulu.

Isabel. Kawan kecil Rivaille dimasa lalu sekaligus tunangannya yang mati dimeja operasi ginjal.

Entah apa yang terjadi saat itu. Yang pasti akhirnya isabel mengatakan dia minta maaf karena pergi sebelum menjadi pendamping Rivaille. Dan saat itulah tubuh Eren bernyawa Isabel itu mencium bibir Rivaille.

Dan karena mereka bersentuhan. Tak lama kemudian arwah Isabel harus menguap pergi dari tubuh Eren. Saat itulah jiwa Eren yang sudah mendapat ruang ditubuhnya kembali. Sadar-sadar saat itu dia berada dalam tindihan penuh posessif Rivaille, dan keadaan mereka masih berciuman..-tentu saja.

Seperti gambaran sepasang kekasih baru yang...-

Aaa!.

Yang pasti peristiwa saat Itu membuat Eren sengaja menulis surat izin -pura-pura sakit- karena esoknya ada jam Rivaille di kelasnya.

Bisakah kau paham apa yang Eren rasakan saat itu?.

Bibir milkmix susu Eren mendekat. Eren bermaksud meneguk isinya pelan-pelan. "A...-ano...sa-saya...-."

"LEVIIIIIIII!."

Eren tersentak. Teriakan toa itu benar-benar menarik perhatian. Rivaille dan Eren menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana Hanji tersenyum penuh aura gembira yang begitu nyata. Tangannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi dengan membawa kartu Shabo.

"HEY LEVIIIII!. KEITH MENGALAHKAN MASTER ERWIN LHO...~, DAN SEKARANG KEITH INGIN MENANTANGMU MAIN!." disisi Hanji. Keith Shardis menyeringai. Menantangnya dengan segenap keyakinan.

Oh...permainan kartu Shabo. Eren kira apaan. Menginterupsi acara minum susunya yang ganteng saja..~

Slurrrrrppp...

EMN...enak juga. Batin Eren merasa entah kenapa susu ini rasanya beda dengan yang pertama kali dia minum tadi. Hangat di tenggorokan. Enak.

Tapi, baru saya satu sesapan Eren minum..

_'Eren!. Tunggu!.'_

Armin dengan ekspresi khawatirnya. Ia tahu mantan pacarnya..-Jean tadi iseng memasukkan alkohol kedalamnya saat ia mengikuti muka kuda itu ke dapur. Dan itu..

"Kenapa...?. Ada apa?." lidah lunak Eren menjilat sekitar bibirnya yang basah oleh cairan susu kental putih.

_'Aku hanya mau katakan..-jangan!..ah..maksudku. Jangan minum susu itu. Karena...-.'_

Puk!.

Eren merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

Bush!.

Arwah Armin pun menguap hilang sebelum kalimatnya selesai. Eren menduga suatu hal.

Perhatian Eren kini beralih pada sosok yang menepuk bahunya. Tentu..._Rivaille.

"A..ah Sir. Ada a..-"

"Aku ada bersama para guru. Kalau kau sempat menemui beberapa 'penghuni' di cafe ini."

Penghuni?.

"Ah...aye Sir. " Eren mengangguk kecil kikuk. Tak berani ia menatap mata Rivaille sejak pembicaraan absurd tadi.

Rivaille melangkah menuju ke meja guru. Disana Keith menata diri. Erwin berekspresi suntuk setelah gelar Master Shabo-nya di sabet Keith. Dan Hanji yang bersemangat mengocok kartu Shabo begitu melihat Rivaille gabung duduk disamping Keith. Menerima tantangan emas Keith.

Sementara itu, Eren melongo. Dan ketika ia tersadar. Mata hazelnya menelusur ke seluruh ruangan cafe.

Tidak ada satu arwah pun. Bahkan arwah Armin yang pergi setelah Rivaille menepuk bahunya pun..-tak kembali lagi.

Sebagai catatan. Eren memang bisa melihat mahluk astral. Tapi Eren tak bisa memanggilnya. Ia penasaran...-kira-kira...apa yang akan Armin sampaikan padanya tadi ya?.

Ah..tadi Armin sempat menyinggung mengenai susu. Tapi...-perhatian Eren terlanjur terbagi dua dengan tepukan Rivaille tadi. Ah...

Apa...ya...yang akan dikatakan Armin tadi?.

Apa..?.

Ah!. Masa bodoh!.

Sepertinya, untuk saat ini lebih baik ia mempernyaman diri dengan menonton penampilan Crishta di panggung. Dan menikmati susunya yang masih hangat dalam diam. Yah..itu rencana yang bagus.

Merilekskan diri..dari olah raga jantung yang menyesakkan suasana. ^^

.

.

.

Walaupun Eren tak mengerti. Ada sesosok astral berbaju ballerina yang mengintai tubuhnya dari balik pintu cafe. Menunggu kesempatan.

.

.

.

**Mochi-Mochi-Author-wont-tu-hug-yu-Eleeeeen!. #Author_gila!.**

.

.

.

Kilatan mata Jean seperti pertanda. Hal buruk itu akan segera terjadi. Bahkan arloji ikut andil dalam hal ini. Nanti...tak lama lagi.

Tiga...

Dua...

"Papa? Eren mimpi ya? Papa masih hidup?" racau Eren. Jemarinya menekan pelipis. Matanya sayu menatap muka. Memicing. Memastikan.

Eren menggelengkan muka. Rasanya seperti habis naik di roaler coaster, peningnya sampai berimbas ke lambung. Eren ingin muntah.

'Brugh'

Dan terjadilah.

Eren berlari refleks menuju toilet. Muntah di wastafel dengan nistanya. Mengacuhkan teriakan Connie yang memberitahunya bahwa acara reunian hampir selesai dan tak perlu terburu-buru untuk pulang.

Dalam pikirannya yang terasa melayang perlahan-lahan. Ia dapati bayangan kabur seseorang berjalan masuk ke teolet pria dengan pandangan kosong dari refleksi cermin besar dihadapan. Dia seorang perempuan. Ballerina.

"Heih, n-nona..., kau salah ruangan. T-toilet wanita ada di sebelah-"

DEG

Mata Eren terbuka lebar. Ia sadar ini bukan sosok raga, disaat bersamaan begitu pening menghujamnya lebih keras.

Sepintas ingatan Eren tertuju pada satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya.

"S..sir Rivaille! S..sir!"

Eren melangkah mundur. Punggungnya membentur tembok dengan keras. Begitu sosok astral itu menembus tubuhnya, saat itulah kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

**Author Lope Yu Poreper RiRen! MOST! ALWAYS! RIREEEEENNNNN...#Author stress!**

.

.

"Selamat bertemu lagi tahun depaaaan!" seru Hanji dengan melambaikan tangannya semangat kearah beranda kafe Petra tempat anak-anak didiknya pada angkatan 4 tahun lalu berkumpul untuk mengiringi kepulangannya, walaupun ada dari mereka yang langsung melenggang pergi setelah acara selesai.

Mereka membalas dengan sapaan yang sama.

Keith, Erwin, dan Hannes sudah pulang duluan. Pikir Hanji. Mata coklatnya melirik keberadaan mobil Rivaille yang masih terparkir didepan cafe Petra. Tapi orangnya raib entah kemana. Dimana sih orang itu?_…pikir Hanji.

Ah..masa bodoh. Mian-Tachi sudah ngantuk. Ia harus segera pulang untuk menidurkannya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Rivaille bukan anak kecil lagi..._yah walaupun Hanji sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri?

"Ah, Mian-Tachi!, sekarang kita pulang yah?" Mian mengangguk kecil. Hanji menggandengnya ke mobil. Namun sayangnya dia tak melihat..-saat putra kecilnya yang masih berjiwa putih terus menoleh ke belakang. Menatap sosok tunggal Jaeger yang terus menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan mata kosong.

.

.

.

Rivaille menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya kontak mobilnya ketemu juga. Terjatuh...-dibawah kursi tempatnya dan Eren duduk, tadinya.

"Sampai jumpa tahun depan!" seru Connie dengan menepuk bahu Jean. Di beranda kafe Petra. Senyum anehnya terbit kemudian. "Jangan lupa..-kalau mau married undang-undang teman lama yah?"

Berganti pada rekan-rekan Eren lain yang saling berpamit untuk pulang.

Rivaille mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Bocah Jaeger itu mungkin sudah pulang..-syukurlah tidak merepotkannya lebih dengan terus menempel padanya. Eh..? Merepotkan? Apa benar selama ini terasa begitu..? Sepertinya ti...

**Braaasskhh!**

Ah. Kecerobohan memang tak mengenakkan. Bagaimana bisa tadi kakinya tadi terantuk kaki meja dan sukses membuat kemejanya ketumpahan susu seperti ini?

Ash...

Rivaille mengusap-usap kemejanya yang kotor sedikit dengan tissue. Untung tadi tidak terkena jaketnya. Jadi pulang nantu pemandangan kotor ini bisa ia tutupi dengan ja..-eh?

Rivaille agak tak mempercayai indra penciumannya kali ini.

Ini kan..-aroma alkohol?...-tidak...susu. Ah..tidak..-ya. Memang ada alkoholnya!. Ada..-aromanya memang samar. Namun dapat ia deteksi dengan indra penciumannya yang tajam.

Deg

Memang siapa lagi yang meminum susu di kafe ini tadi selain Mian anak Hanji dan ...-

Eren!

Dimana bocah itu..-

Ranselnya masih disini.

Percaya atau tidak..-saat itu..Rivaille hanya memikirkan satu dugaan yang tidak mungkin salah.

.

.

.

.

Nyawa bocah itu tengah tersesat di dunia astral bersama roh-roh orang koma..-saat ini.

.

.

**Eleeeen be patient!- Livaille-Tachi will Tcafe you**

.

.

"Mama, Mian takut ma...-" Mian menarik-narik lengan kemeja Hanji dengan lirikan mata gelisah. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah seorang laki-laki yang terus mengikuti mobil mamanya dengan taksi.

Sath!

"Jangan begini..-Mian, sebentar saja..-mama sedang menyetir!"

_'Ah...coba saja Mike tidak sakit, dia pasti mau menyetir mobilnya untuk mengantar kami tadi..-huufft!'__gerutu Hanji dalam hati.

Mian menceb. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan mata coklatnya menatap Jaeger muda itu takut-takut.

Sing!

"M..-"

Mian memalingkan muka. Saat bayangan arwah wanita yang sangat mengerikkan itu dapat dilihatnya tengah memelototinya dengan tatapan katana.

"M..mama! Mi..mian ta...ta'kuuut...~" adu Mian lagi.

"Mian...jangan ganggu mama! Mama tidak terlalu bisa menyetir! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit! Kita jemput papa ya?"

Namun sampai dirumah sakit pun rengekan parau Mian tidak bersambut penenangan dari sang ibu..-tapi justru dapat bentakannya sebab Hanji hampir saja kehilangan kendali konsentrasinya ke jalan raya ketika Mian menarik bajunya semakin keras.

Mian pun. Hanya memeluk bantal kursi mobilnya. Matanya yang memerah..-menatap bocah Jaeger yang keluar dari taksinya setelah mendapatkan lokasi tujuan mereka. Sepertinya Jaeger muda itu hanya ingin tahu hal ini. Rumah sakit ini. Dengan mengikuti mereka.

Sementara itu, mata Hanji berbinar. "Ah..buah avocad! Mian..-pasti papamu senang kubelikan buah Avo..-Mian?! Kenapa kamu menangis..?" jantung Hanji berdetak kencang begitu menyadari apa penyebabnya. "Mian..._maafin mama...~mama tidak bermaksud membentak kamu tadi...~." Hanji mengusap-usap rambut coklat Mian yang persis seperti milik Mike. Hanji berusaha membimbing arah pandang Mian menghadap wajahnya. Tapi justru Mian semakin menangis. "Mian..-jangan nangis lagi yah? Nanti papa Mike sedih melihatmu menangis..-lebih baik kita pergi kek kedai itu untuk membeli buah Avicad untuk papa ya?" Hanji menunjuk sebuah kedai.

Melihat banyak macam buah yang lezat sesuai selera ayahnya itu..-Mian mengangguk. Hanji pun tersenyum-lantas menuntun Mian ke kedai buah.

.

.

.

Namun Hanji tidak mengerti, betapa tersesaknya perasaan Mian saat bayangan arwah perempuan ballerrina didalam tubuh Jaeger muda itu...-menyeringai. Seringainya penuh sayatan luka darah yang menetes dan puas...saat telunjuknya menekan lift nomor 15. Lantai dimana ayahnya yang memiliki masalah dengan ginjal..-terbaring sakit.

.

.

.

**-Elen..just waiting! You'll be safe-**

.

.

_'Syalalala...rappa!, Syalalala rappa!...~syaalalalala...syaalalalala...syalalalala...~' _

Rivaille sebenarnya sudah mencurigai hal ini sejak ia keluar dari kafe dan mendapati 'tubuh Eren' berjalan anggun menapak tanah layaknya Ballerina. Terlebih saat bibir mungilnya menggumamkan lantunan lagu dengan suara perempuan yang sangat ia kenal, sepanjang berjalan menuju taksi. Tak salah lagi..-nyawa didalam tubuh itu adalah Annie Leondheart.

Annie Leondheart. Ia tidak mengenal wanita itu. Atau alasan kenapa ia merasuki tubuh Eren. Tapi setidaknya Rivaille tahu, Annie adalah kekasih gelap rekan guru Seninya..-Mike Zacharias. Dulu. Dan memiliki niat tidak baik. Dalam kepentingannya merasuki tubuh Eren.

Terlebih..saat Rivaille mengingat..-bahwa Annie adalah sesosok ballerina cantik yang pernah menggemparkan seisi sekolah dengan acara gantung dirinya di ruangan guru Mike, dengan menggunakan baju ballerinanya. Tepat sehari setelah Mike menikah dengan Hanji.

Tadi telinganya juga mendengar. Bahwa Mike hari ini absen tidak ikut reuni bersama yang lain ke Kafe Petra sebab dirinya sakit ginjal. Dan harus diopname di rumah sakit baru sore ini.

Kecurigaannya semakin bertambah ke lefel yang menghawatirkan sejak Annie yanhlg berada dalam tubuh Eren membimbing tubuh anak didiknya itu ke rumah sakit. Mengikuti mobil Hanji. Lalu keluar dari mobil...-dengan SANGAT JELAS kedua mata hitamnya melihat seringai mengerikkan di bibir Eren untui pertama kalinya. Saat tangan bocah itu menggenggam pisau lipat didalam saku celananya sebelum masuk kedalam lift menuju ke lantai 15.

Rivaille tidak mungkin salah.

Perkiraannya terhadap dugaan arwah Annie ingin menggunakan tubuh Eren untuk dapat membalas dendam dengan membunuh Mike di ranjang RS-nya.

Rivaille sebenarnya malas mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini. Masalah Mike adalah Masalah Mike dengan Annie. Dan jikapun Mike mati nanti..-itu bukan urusannya. Toh Annie juga sudah mati. Pasti ia takkan jadi tersangka.

Tapi masalahnya, selama kasat mata dunia menatap pembunuhan itu dilakukan oleh tangan Eren. Tubuh Eren. Walaupun faktanya Eren hanya diperalat secara astral. Maka pasti tubuh itulah yang akan mendapatkan masalah.

Itu yang tak bisa ia biarkan.

"Hey, Annie. Berhentilah!" tangan Rivaille mendorong pintu RS tempat Eren juga masuk, saat ia mungikuti tubuh bocah itu berjalan..-tadinya.

Sosok Eren terpekur. Saat melihat aksinya ingin mencekik leher Mike yang terlelap diranjangnya ketahuan. Tapi sosok itu lantas berpura-pura..-memeluk Mike.

"A...-ahahha..S..sir..Levi. Kau disini juga? Apakah untuk menjenguk Sir Mike juga?"

"Keluar!"

Deg!

Sosok itu berubah pucat.

"S..sir..Levi, a..apa yang kau bicarakan?, apa kau akan..-"

"Keluar dari tubuhnya sekarang juga. Annie Leondheart!"

Karena Rivaille mengerti, dirinya memang terkenal dengan nama Levi dimanapun...oleh kenalan-kenalannya. Terutama di sekolah. Tapi...-Eren Jaeger tidak pernah memanggil namanya dengan nama samarannya itu. Tidak akan pernah. Tidak ada Sir Levi. Hanya ada Sir Rivaille..-yang memasuki kehidupannya.

Lalu sosok itu tersenyum. Seringai yang asli.

**DAAAAKKH!...DABS!**

Hanya saja Rivaille tak tahu saat Annie sang ballerina itu juga mempelajari seni 'menari' lain. Selain ballerina.

**BRAKKHH!**

punggung Rivaille menghantam dinding..-kakinya menempa tubuh dan menghentikan lajunya dengan annang-ancang tak siap.

Sayangnya, sentuhan kulit Rivaille tak sangguo menyentuh kulit Eren. Masih terhalang kain kemeja lengannya...-hmdan arwah Annie belum pula menyerah dari tubuh Eren.

"Jadi kau tahu? Heh? Kenapa?" Annie menyibak rambut Eren seolah tengah nenyibak rambut pirangnya sendiri semasa ia masih hidup."Sayangnya kau terlalu banyak tahu!...-dan kau tahu? Aku tidak akan keluar dari tubuh laki-laki ini membuat peruntungan yang bagus untuk bela diriku. Aku mulai terbiasa dengannya. Jadi jangan harap kau mendapatkannya kembali! Meskipun aku sudah selesai dengan si hidung busuk ini!"

Scrat!

Pisau dikeluarkan. Annie hendak menikam Mike dengan tangan kecilnya yang berniat melakukan hal kotor itu.

Scrappp!

**BRRRUUGGHH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hihihi...nanti papa pasti senang. Kamu saja yang bawa ini. Nanti tunjukkan kepada papa. Ya?!"

"Umn!" Mian mengangguk mantab senyumnya mengembang saat liftnya terbuka. Mereka mulai berjalan ke kamar 432 tempat Mike dirawat. Mian yang sangat bersemangat telah berlari-lari..-tak sabar untuk menemui ayahnya.

"Mian..-hati-hati!" Hanji tertawa kecil. Saat Mian berusaha meraih kenop pintunya. Namun tinggi badannya tak sampai. "Sini...sini...mama bukakan untukmu, sayan-k.."

-Cklek-

DEG!

Mata Hanji terbuka lebar. Refleksinya membuat ia menutupi mata suci Mian.

Pusssh!

**BRUUUUUGHHHH!**

Arwah Annie Leondheart menguap pergi bertepatan saat tubuh tak sadarkan diri Eren ambruk di pelukan Rivaille yang pandangannya agak kabur sejak pisau lipat itu menembus bahu kirinya.

Tetesan-tetesan darah mulai berjatuhan di lantai rumah sakit yang putih bersih. Semia hal justru dilewati Rivaille dalam kebisuan.

"Maa...mata Mian gelap ma...~ada apa disana ma...~?"

"L..levi..!"

.

.

**Author nangis gajeba gegara adegan ini #bohong _nieh ^^**

.

.

Emh...

Terasa beraat sekali. Disini, dikepala ini. Pusing. Eren dapat merasakannya lebih parah dari yang kemarin. Dan itu membuat dunianya berputar tak jelas. Ia pusing...-ingatannya harus dimulai dari mana dulu.

Tapi..-meskipun sarat pikiran. Eren dapat merasakan kehangatan yang familiar ini. sungguh...familiar.

Tapi eh...-

BLUSH!

Wajah Eren merona hebat. Mata hazel-nya mengerjab kerjab dan ia bahkan menggigit lidah. Apakah ini mimpi..-?

Ouch! Lidahnya sakit.

Tidak Eren. Ini bukanlah mimpi.

Habis itu..-berarti.

BLUSH!

Eren bersumpah ia tak bisa bergerak saat ini..Rivaille mendekap tubuh tingginya diatas tubuhnya. Lengannyaa melingkari bahunya, sebelah yang lain memeluk pinggangnya...-sangat erat.

Detak jantung Eren berdentum-dentum. Dan Eren yakin bahwa Rivaille akan akan merasakannya jika saja dia tak terlelap dalam kedamaian saat ini. Tapi..-apa yang..-he'i! I..ini sebenarnya ada apa?

Eren mengakui dirinya senang..-bahkan sangat. Rivaille memeluknya seperti 'hal' yang pernah hadir dalam mimpi anu-nya. _Chek it-bukanmimpibasah-checkit!_

T..tapi. Kenapa..-

-Cklek!-

DEG!

Eren berpura-pura menutup matanya kembali. Ia tak ingin terlihat sadar didepan pelayan Sasha saat dalam posisi seperti ini. Tapi tak tahu saja dirinya..-saat itu pelayan Sasha terlanjur melihat gerik anehnya. Terutama rona merah itu. Tak dapat dibohongi.

Ah, Eren ketahuan. Dan ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Saat melihat Sasha tersenyun manis saat berjongkok disisinya.-tepatnya- dirinya dan Rivaille. Telunjuknya yang ditaruh didepan bibir menyita perhatian.

"S..sas...-"

Sasha menpertegas permintaannya. Eren agar diam. Selama perlahan...-Sasha menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya. Dan mengangkat lengan Rivaille yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Eren terbelalak. Ada luka berperban di bahu Rivaille yang saat ini perban itu harus Sasha ganti setelah 2 hari lalu.

_'Sebenarnya...-apa yang terjadi...-?'_

Sungguh-situasi awkward ini membuat Eren tak bisa bergerak. Ia menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di dada Rivaille. Tak ingin Sasha melihat rona merahnya lebih jauh.

Oke, ia terbiasa tidur disisi guru pendeknya ini..-tapi tidak dipeluk seperti ini.

Hei?! Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya tetap membuat Eren ingin tahu!

Dalam bisikan ia menanyakan hal itu kepada Sasha.

Sasha tersenyum dengan wajah merona sebelum memainkan jemari-jemarinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eren. Ya, dia memang diabilitas. Bisu. Hanya dengan ini ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Eren cukup mengerti maksud yang disampaikan Sasha sebab ia sudah terbiasa di rumah Rivaille. Dan kau tahu itu karena apa..-?

_'Dua hari lalu anda menjadi orang lain...-'_

DEG!

Eren teringat hal itu. Saat ia mabuk dan berada di kamar mandi..-ada perempuan ballerrina yang mendekat padanya dan...-ya jadi saat itu tubuhnya kerasukan?

Lalu-?

_'Saya mendengar dari nona Hanji...-' _Sasha membuat ciri-ciri Hanji yang berkacamata di sekolahan Eren. Dia terkenal sebagai Miss Kacamata. Sebab Kacamatanya selalu ganti style setiap hari. Eren tahu maksud itu..-

'_Saat anda menjadi orang lain..-anda ingin membunuh suami beliau di rumah sakit'_ tiba-tiba wajah Sasha merona. Ia seorang fujoshiiiiii! _'Tuan menyelamatkan anda dan mendapatkan luka itu..-disini' _Sasha menunjuk bahu kirinya.

Eren terpaku.

Tapi ada yang tak peduli situasinya saat itu..-

Cairan merah di hidungnya hampir saja kelihatan Eren kalau saja Sasha tak cepat-cepat pamit dari sana. Dalam hatinya menjerit..

AAAAAAAA...-ELEEEEEEENNNNN UKE-DANKEEEEEEE! KAWAI! KAWAI! KAWAI!_dengan rona merahnya yang makin tebal.

TUAN KEREEEEN! SEMEEEEEEE! SEME...SEME...SEME...!

Oke, Sasha mengakui setelah itu dia nosebleed ga karu-karuan di wastafel. :D

.

.

.

Eren hanya mengingat saat jiwanya terlepas digantikan nyawa lain. Dirinya begitu rapuh hingga dengan mudah digantikan orang lain. Dan saat itu ia bahkan bisa melukai orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lukai. Rivaille sudah cukup sering ia repotkan..-seharusnya ia tak menempel terus padanya dan menjadi pengganggu...-seharusnya begitu.

Lihat perban yang memanjang itu..-menyayat kulit Rivaille dan yang melakukan itu adalah tangannya.

Eren tidak bisa terus berada di sekitar Rivaille. Mungkin lebih baik ia segera pergi...-selama Rivaille masih terlelap.

Hembusan nafas hangat itu menerpa wajah Eren dengan lembut. Perlahan...-Eren bergerak melepaskan diri pelan-pelan dari pelukan tidak lazim ini. Eren seharusnya tidak berharap banyak. Kau tahu..-? Mencintai seseorang yang bergender sama denganmu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dia memiliki orientas yang sama denganmu..-itu menyesakkan.

"Sir...-beritahu aku, seperti apa orang yang kau sukai-?"

DEG!

Eh?

Eren terpaku. Sekarang ia tampak seperti manekin sempurna yang tengah menindih tubuh pendek Rivaille di bawahnya. Tapi sungguh awal niatannya tidak seperti itu..-Eren hanya ingin lepas. Tadinya.

"Sir, aku benar-benar membencimu."

Wajah Eren dihantam merah yang pekat.

"Sir, aku benar-benar membencimu..-kau pendek! Pemarah! Pemaksa! Tidak peka! Dan menyebalkan!"

Eren kah yang mengucapkan hal itu..-?

Tidak!

Itu Rivaille, bibir Rivaille yang mengucapkannya.

Jantung Eren semakin memberontak luar biasa. Ia lihat wajah tampan itu masih menampakkan mata terkatup namun kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya membuat deja vu didalam pikirannya.

"Tapi, Sir...aku sungguh-sungguh kacau. Aku menyukaimu."

Kelopak mata Rivaille terbuka perlahan. Hijau dan hitam bertatapan. Mengorek rahasia satu sama lain. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu." tapi tak berhenti disana. "Aku mencintaimu..-"

Keheningan merajai. Eren tak dapat bergerak lagi ditempatnya. Ia tatap mata jelaga yang tengah menatapnya itu..Rivaille pasti sudah melihat wajh merahnya saat ini..-ini memalukan! Eren!

"Kenapa..-?, ada apa denganmu?" Rivaille _rupa-rupa _tidak tahu.. : D (a.k.a Pura-pura). Matanya berkilat meski tak ada garis wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresinya berubah saat ini.

"I..itu..-"

_Kalimat itu..._

"O, itu. Itu hanya racauan '_orang yang sedang bermimpi'_." kelopak mata Rivaille menutup kembali. "Kupikir itu menarik..-jadi ku 'ceritakan' padamu, menurutmu..-?"

_Kenapa kau menyukai seseorang yang pendek, pemarah, pemaksa, tidak peka, dan menyebalkan..._

_._

_._

_...-sepertiku?_

**T**ukang**B**emo**C**uek

**Maaf dijadiin 3 Chap. Soalnya kepanjangan. Jadi langsung aja Next ke chap 3. ;")**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya : **

_"I..itu..-"_

_Kalimat itu..._

_"O, itu. Itu hanya racauan 'orang yang sedang bermimpi'." kelopak mata Rivaille menutup kembali. "Kupikir itu menarik..-jadi ku 'ceritakan' padamu, menurutmu..-?"_

_Kenapa kau menyukai seseorang yang pendek, pemarah, pemaksa, tidak peka, dan menyebalkan..._

_._

_._

_...-sepertiku?_

.

**Kelabu dan Bersinar.**

**Desclaimer : Hajime Isayama.**

**Ratef : T+**

**Genre : Horror/Romance**

**Summarry : Eren duapuluh satu tahun yang kerasukan arwah hantu ballerina/Mengungkapkan rahasia terbesarnya/"S-saya tidak marah...saya hanya ingin terlihat keren untuk cukup menarik bagi Sir Rivaille/Konsep fic ini dari Film korea Master's sun-**

**Dan akan saya cantumkan pengarang cerita film aslinya. Yakni.:**

**Hong jeung eun dan Jong mi ran.**

.

.

.

"R..racauan-?"

Rivaille tak menjawab apapun. Tapi justru bertanya. "Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai itu?"

_Kenapa kau menyukai seseorang yang pendek, pemarah, pemaksa, tidak peka, dan menyebalkan...-sepertiku?_

"S..sir...s..saya..-"

Tangan kanan Rivaille terulur. "Sayangnya kau tak bisa memberikan pendapat, Eren."

Eren.

Bukan Jaeger.

"..."

**DEGDEG**

"Karena kalimatnya _harus _tepenggal."

Harus..-terpenggal?

"K...kenapa..-?"

Ssskkkhh!

BRRUUUUGHH!

"!"

"..."

**PoV LEVI**

Kau lihat...-? Aku tidak lagi menjadi pengecut 'kan saat ini?

Aku menariknya padaku. Kulumat bibirnya saat ia tersadar. Kurasakan dia saat tak menjadi orang lain..-lagi. Dia tahu apa yang kulakukan. Meski riskan saat dia hanya diam. Tak melawanku sama sekali. Tapi juga tak memberikan respon apapun yang menunjukkan dia menerimaku. Benar-benar menerimaku.

Tapi..-

Aku tak peduli hal itu..-aku akan menjadikan dia milikku sekarang. Hanya milikku dan aku tak akan biarkan orang lain memilikinya bahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya milikku. Eren hanya milikku.

Walaupun aku baru melakukan keputusan ini sekarang..-

Kau bertanya apa aku menyukainya?

Ya. Aku menyu..-mencintainya.

Kau bertanya sejak kapan?

Akupun tak tahu.

Tapi yang pasti..-aku merasakan kedamaian yang dibawanya saat dia tertidur meringkuk disisiku. Menggenggam tanganku saat dia tertidur. Dengan begini besok bayangan hitam di bawah matanya tak akan muncul. Dia dapat tidur tenang..-malam ini. Hanya karena menggenggam tanganku.

Sebutuh itukah dia terhadapku?

Aku senang saat dia membutuhkan keberadaanku selalu..-. Tapi terkadang aku menjadi tidak suka akan keistimewaannya. Dia takut semua hantu-hantu itu. Dan disaat dia bersentuhan denganku...-hantu-hantu itu tak tampak oleh matanya.

Lalu kenapa dia tak berada disisiku untuk selamanya saja? Dia bisa berlindung disini..dia bisa menggenggam tanganku...-kapanpun dia mau.

Karena kau tahu-?

Aku terbiasa merasakan bibirnya saat dia tertidur..-tapi dia tidak pernah rasakan keberadaanku kecuali saat ini.

Atau mungkin tidak..-dia tahu aku pernah menciumnya saat tubuhnya menjadi tempat Isabel. Tapi saat itu..-dia mungkin berfikir aku melumat bibirnya karena Isabel. Dia bahkan tidak masuk kelas esok harinya setelah kejadian itu...-mungkinkah dia marah dan pandangannya berubah padaku? Mungkin dia ketakutan karena aku adalah seorang laki-laki. Cukup masuk akal..-

Aku pun membiarkan masalah itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengungkitnya lagi. Dan membuatnya tetap nyaman berada disekitarku. Tetap bersikap merepotkan karena sangat membutuhkan kontak tubuh denganku.

Dan perlahan..-aku kehilangan kesempatan itu. Saat dia juga mampu bersikap biasa seperti beberapa hari lalu tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku kehilangan kesempatan saat dia kembali bersikap biasa seperti seorang muridku. Dan aku kembali kehilangan kesempatan saat kulihat dia mencium Irvin malam itu...-

Kau tahu-?

Aku bukannya berniat menyelamatkan dia malam itu. Tapi aku hanya ingin menghancurkan Irvin. Melepaskan kekesalanku. Semua kejadian itu...-mungkinkah aku iri?...ya.., itu benar. Aku hanya tidak ingin disebut punya perasaan cemburu. =_=

Tapi aku senang..-saat dia kembali membutuhkanku. Raut wajahnya dalam tidur begitu ketakutan...-dan hanya mulai tenang saat dia menggenggam tanganku.

Saat itu..-aku senang. Karena aku merasa telah mendapatkannya kembali. Tanpa sadar kutarik dia padaku. Kuraup seluruh pemandangan wajah damainya dihadapanku. Dia didekatku saat ini. Dan aku bisa melakukan apapun padanya..-dia tertidur. Benar kan?

Walaupun kuakui, aku cukup terkejut saat dia terbangun setelah semua yang kulakukan padanya.

Kurasa...-hasratku terlalu besar padanya.

Tapi, yang kurasakan saat itu...-aku hanya ingin memilikinya. Menjadikan dia milikku sendiri dan melindunginya. Cukup aku.

Kau tahu berasal darimana keberanianku?

Harusnya aku bisa memberikan hadiah berarti kepada Armin sejak dia mengatakan kami seperti kekasih yang berkencan...-kepercayaan diriku untuk bertindak nyata dihadapannya mulai muncul.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"..._ kulihat dia tergagap dan merona. Sepertinya ini menarik. Aku senang saat ia merasakan keberadaanku.

Tapi aku sedikit menyesal. Kenapa bocah merepotkan ini sama sekali tidak menyadari semuanya baukan sampai pisau mengerikkan itu menembus bahuku.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku tertarik padanya.

Mungkin dia berbeda...-

**GukGuk!**

Atau bahkan dia aneh.

Aku baru saja menerima bantuan Sasha menperban lukaku di ruang tengah. Dan saat aku kembali kekamar. Dia tak lagi tertidur.

Dia terbangun. Dengan arwah lain yang mengisi tubuhnya. Seekor anjing.

**GUKGUK!**

Dia mulai bertingkah seperti anjing sekarang. Pertama kali mataku melotot saat dia menggeram saat menatap layar laptopku yang menyala dan menampakkan jendela microsoft word tempat tugas kuliahku berada. Dan kemudian dia menggigitnya. Melemparnya ke pojok ruangan hingga benda itu tak sadarkan diri.

Yang melakukannya bukan Eren. Tapi aku hanya menggeratakkan gigi. Tak bisa benar-benar marah padanya.

"Hei, keluarlah. Anjing bodoh!" tanganku menepuk bahunya.

**Bregp!**

Dan aku hanya terpaku. Saat arwah anjing itu menguap dari tubuhnya. Dan lagi-lagi kepalanya bersandar padaku. Dia direngkuhanku. Hanya saja.._kuharap telinganya tak mendengar ketidak normalan didalam ditulang rusukku. Saat jiwanya telah kembali yang berada pada ambang hang over. Dia masih mabuk. Dan memang bukan peminum yang baik. Heran mengapa tadi dia sempat mencampur alkohol di susunya?

"Sir...-beritahu aku, seperti apa orang yang kau sukai-?"

Aku diam. Tak bisa berbuat apapun saat dia mulai meracau. Sebagai dirinya sendiri.

"Sir,...aku benar-benar membencimu."

Benarkah seperti itu? Aku juga membencimu, bocah.

"Sir, aku benar-benar membencimu..-kau pendek! Pemarah! Pemaksa! Tidak peka! Dan menyebalkan!"

Kurang ajar bocah ini!

"Tapi, Sir Rivaille..a...aku...aku sungguh-sungguh kacau... Aku menyukaimu."

**DEG!**

"?!"

Ap-?

"A...aku...aku benar-benar menyukaimu...hks... Sir..aku menyukaimu...-"

Dia bermimpi-? Atau...-

"Aku mencintaimu...-"

Dia tak tahu..-bila saat aku mendorongnya perlahan kedalam kuasaku. Dan melumat bibirnya semauku. Hanya saja aku melakukannya perlahan malam itu..-kudesak dia tanpa menyakitinya dan aku sama sekali tak tahu mengapa dia menangis dalam tidurnya.

Hanya saja aku tahu..-dan merasakan satu hal. Kuharap kalimat-kalimat yang barusan terlontar bukan hanya hal yang melintas sekilas didalam satu mimpinya. Kuharap itu perasaan jujur yang dia miliki. Dan harapan yang dia punya terhadapku. Selama ini...-bila itu benar bukankah itu berarti kami memiliki harapan yang sama?

Jika itu benar, maka aku akan berharap satu hal lagi..-agar dia mau berada disisiku mulai saat ini. Kuharap dia bisa berada disampingku untuk selamanya...ah itu berlebihan. Setidaknya kuharap dia bisa berada disampingku setiap saat.

Dia mencintaiku?

Haha...aku ingin sekali dapat menyatakan perasaanku juga. Setidaknya dengan cara menyebut nama kecilnya. Bukan lagi sebeagai si Jaeger bocah merepotkan yang pernah kuperolok karena dia masuk SMA kelas X dalam usia 18 tahun...-karena dia baru bangun dari koma 3 tahu lalu. Mungkin benar sekarang dia baru menjadi mahasiswa SI yang usianya disamarkan..-24 tahun. Dasar...

Padahal usianya sudah 27 tahun.

Suatu hal yang menguntungkan?...-jadi perbedaan umur kami memang tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya 1 tahun?

Walaupun...

Dia memang seperti anak kecil. Menangis seperti ini..-

Dasar anak kecil!

Tapi dengarlah!

"Eren...-"

Aku sudah memanggil nama kecilnya sekarang. Aku benar-benar menciumnya disaat dia tersadar. Aku menyentuhnya saat dia benar-benar berada dihadapanku. Sebagai Eren. Dirinya sendiri. Bukan tubuh yang tertidur ataupun tubuh yang tengah dirasuki arwah lain. Dia benar-benar Eren. Dihadapanku.

"Eren...-"

Matanya terbuka. Pipinya merona dengan warna yang cocok untuknya. Dia menggigit bibir. Kurasa dia ingin bertanya kenapa aku melakukan semua ini padanya.

"Lihat-!"

"..."

"Yang ini bisa kau tebak. Aku mengucapkan apa-?"

Kutatap matanya saat dia memperhatikan gerak bibirku. Dan bibirnya mulai menirukan gerak bibirku yang dia pindai.

"A...ku...m...en..cintai..-"

Matanya terkatup. Rona merahnya semakin tebal. Kurasa dia terlalu terkejut.

Ya. Eren.

Aku mencintaimu.

Dan kau harus tahu konsekuensinya karena sudah coba-coba membuatku tertarik padamu.

"S...sir...t..tapi...-"

**BBRRGGH...**

"..."

"A...hmn...hnmn..."

Kau harus menjadi milikku mulai saat ini.

**END**

**A/N : Maap klo fik ini bener-bener kurang memuaskan. Di Chap kemarin itu saya salah nempatin genre, salah sebut judul, banyak typo -setelah dicek ulang-, salah sebut umur Eren. Ah..saya masih banyak kekurangan. Saya tak akan menyalahkan posisi Newbie saya. Tapi saya mengakui saya memang harus banyak belajar lagi. Dan saya juga mau berterimakasih pada yang sudah baca chap kemarin. Maaf...saya sungguh minta maaf...~**

**Big Thank's to. : **

** : **Haha...kamu udah nyangka gak kalo akhirnya kayak gini?

**Naru Frau Rivalle : **iya, ini udah end. Sayangnya apa adegan seperti ini sudah memenuhi standar fanservice kamu?

**Rei2518 :** Iya, udah end kok. ^^

**digimonfan4ever101 : **ya, ini sudah tamat. Jadi ga perlu penasaran lagi. Kalo mau silahkan kunjungi ficsiku yang lain. ^^

**hm : **ya. Makasih ya senpai tips trik nya? Nih di chap ini udah kuperbaiki cara penulisannya. Cuman untuk feel. Aku jujur belum bisa buat sedemikian rupa. Maaf. Sepertinya aku musti masih belajar lebih lanjut buat yang ini. ^^

**Seijuuro eisha : **ya, ini udah end kok. Semoga senang dengan ff nya...~^^

Salam manis

-Alra-


End file.
